wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jakkaru
Appearance: Jakkaru is a sleek bodied dragon with long limbs. Although not enough to do anything to him, he has tears in his wings. His horns are slanted more downwards than most SandWings, and his claws are slightly hooked. He wears a ring hooked into a peircing in the claw of one of his wings. He's mainly a yellow-tan color, with a peach underbelly and is speckled with brown spots along his back. His wing membranes are pink, and his horns are gray. His eyes are blue, but if you look closely you can see a small ring of deep brown. Personality: Jakkaru is the kind of guy you'd expect to be proving others wrong every two seconds. He's smug, confident in his abilities, and not afraid to do most things such as attack or insult someone. No matter who they are. He can also be a troublemaker at times, and causes alot of problems around the kingdom if sand, despite being a bounty hunter. He is secretive about his well, secrets, and and can barely ever even be seen. Also being an animal lover, he can be expected to bring an animal probably known as pest or nuisance back to the queen after every mission. Even being flooded with emotions most of his life, Jakkaru can keep a calm, cool mind whenever he wishes, for as long as he wishes. He's not the "Honor!' or "Glory!" type, but more of the "Eh, why not?" type. Though not having many friends, he will fiercely protect anyone who is. History: Jakkaru never actually met his parents. He would ask all the other SandWings where they went, but when they said they didn't know, he never believed them, which later developed into his vast sense of mistrust. He suspects they were kidnapped, but has no evidence to back it up. His parents lived at the edge of the desert, in a sort of neighbourhood beside the Rainforest kingdom, making it hard for him to find his way to the kingdom. While trying to find his way through the seemingly endless labyrinth that was the desert, he stumbled upon the scorpion den, which being the dragonet he was, thought was a safe place of which he could take shelter in. He soon found out that life in the scorpion den was not a game. He had close to death encounters many times, but escaped using his wits every time. He grew up in the scorpion den, where he learned the arts of stealth and combat. He happened to find two daggers, that looked quite valuable, stole them, and ran away from the scorpion den, intending to never come back. After a couple of weeks, he made his way to possibility, where he decided to set camp and later, live. He was surpised to see SandWings from his past, who lived his childhood home, had also decided to set up camp in possibility. He had an encounter with Queen Thorn, and became, to his surprise, a royal bounty hunter. But even after earning this title, has was still reluctant to be any more trusting. Being the extremely ignorant dragon he was, Jakkaru took up Sand dune Skiing whenever he didn't have a bounty to hunt. He participates in this sport to this day, and is quite the professional. He's even able to hit the actual slopes, even though he's a SandWing. There have even rumors that he's going to participate in the winter olympics. Category:Males Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:SandWings